Última Noite Na Terra
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO-...afinal, ele amava Hikaru. Amava-o mais do que conseguia aguentar, apesar de todas as tentativas. HikaruXKaoru. Songfic


**O****i, gente =D**

**Aqui estou eu com mais uma tradução ( a 6ª pra falar a verdade)...Mas é a primeira de Ouran que eu traduzo (tenho outra com outro casal). **

**Disclaimer: nem a fic nem a música, nem Ouran me pertencem. A fic pertence à ****i-Jigglypuff****, a música pertence à banda Delta Goodrem e se chama 'Last Night On Earth' e Ouran pertence à Bisco Hatori.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Mafe Ly**

**OoOoOooo**

**Última Noite Na Terra**

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side_

_É a ultima noite na ter__ra antes da grande divisão  
Minhas mãos estão tremendo, o tempo nunca esteve ao nosso lado_

Para Kaoru, hoje parecia o fim do mundo. Isso tinha sido decidido...Ele e Hikaru tinham que, finalmente, começar a seguir caminhos diferentes, tinham que começar a viver por eles mesmos - assim como por cada um. Como ficariam juntos essa última noite, os gêmeos decidiram terminar com isso sentando no banco o qual guardava tantas memórias deles quando crianças. Assim que sentaram lá, Kaoru pousou sua mão, trêmula, na de Hikaru, palavras não foram necessárias enquanto os dois viam o por do sol, o qual talvez fosse um dos dias mais tristes das vidas deles.

_And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

_E não existe uma coisa bela como um adeus  
Em um dia comum eu rezei por você mil vezes_

Ambos os garotos sabiam que dizer 'adeus' nunca era fácil, que talvez fosse uma das piores coisas que alguém teria que encarar, não importa qual seja a situação. Por um momento, eles perceberam que eles passariam a maior parte do dia apenas pensando sobre o outro, rezando para que o outro fique bem...E eles são felizes não importando o que estejam fazendo...O qual não envolveria seus reflexos.

_It's never enough  
No matter how ma__ny times I tried to tell you this is love_

_Nunca é o suficiente  
Não importa quantas vezes eu tentei dizer a você que isso é amor_

Tudo isso, porém, afetou um dos gêmeos mais profundamente. Kaoru olhou silenciosamente para o céu, vendo o azul cinzento da noite se misturar com o laranja brilhante do sol se pondo. Eles estavam se tornando o mesmo. Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar para baixo de novo, com medo de ser lembrado da separação que estava prestes a passar e que só faria as lágrimas caírem mais rápido...Afinal, ele amava Hikaru. Amava-o mais do que pudesse agüentar, apesar das várias tentativas que tivesse feito contra isso.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar eu quero que você saiba agora que eu  
Eu vou te amar até o dia que eu morrer  
E se o amor adormecer você pode me abraçar primeiro  
Eu vou te amar como se fosse a última noite na terra_

Sentado lá, Kaoru desejou que o amanhã nunca chegasse, desejou que pudesse evitar que ele se aproximasse. Entretanto, uma pequena pressão o surpreendeu, de forma que saísse de seus pensamentos e virou-se para notar Hikaru vagarosamente deitar sua cabeça no ombro de seu irmão. Deixando um pequeno sorriso agraciar seus lábios, Kaoru moveu-se gentilmente, invertendo as posições. "Pronto..." ele pensou enquanto aconchegava-se perto dele. Não estava certo para Kaoru parecer o 'dominante'. Aquilo era o papel de Hikaru sendo o irmão mais velho...Para Kaoru, essa ação foi simples em sua maneira, tranquilizadora. Quem quer que visse isso pensaria sobre quanto os dois obviamente se amavam...e isso fez o sorriso de Kaoru crescer. Ele sabia que ele e Hikaru sempre compartilhariam um amor que nunca ninguém mais poderia ter por eles, um amor que levaria ao fim do mundo um deles, só para fazer o outro feliz.

_A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here_

_Uma moeda por seus pensamentos  
Uma imagem que dura  
Vamos derrubar as paredes da imortalidade  
Seus dedos na minha pele, só você pode ouvir meus medos  
Só você pode me ajudar a curar  
Eu vejo o eterno com você aqui_

Sim, era verdade que Kaoru, como gêmeo mais novo, talvez parecesse estar sofrendo mais que seu irmão, mas lá no fundo...Isso era extremamente difícil para Hikaru também. Em seu estado semiconsciente, ele percebeu o que Kaoru havia feito e em sua face surgiu um sorriso idêntico ao de seu irmão. Só sentar lá, contentando a companhia do outro fez Hikaru divagar em seus pensamentos, lembrando de todos os planos e esquemas que eles haviam feito juntos ao longo dos anos, para seu próprio entretenimento. Heh...Se eles fossem pagos toda vez que pensassem em um...Eles seriam ainda mais ricos do que já são. Saindo de seus pensamentos, entretanto, Hikaru podia sentir o medo de Kaoru sobre a separação, então lentamente passou os braços em volta da cintura de seu gêmeo e o puxou o mais próximo possível que conseguiu de si. Não houve nenhuma objeção, só um abafado e triste suspiro, enquanto Kaoru aproveitava o toque da pele de Hikaru, esquecendo de seus medos por um tempo, como o mais velho havia desejado.

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love_

_Nunca é suficiente, não importa quantas milhas estão dentro de nós, isso é amor_

Pela primeira vez no dia, Hikaru quebrou o silêncio que pairava em volta deles. Vagarosamente, ele disse a Kaoru, em um sussurro, com medo de destruir a delicada atmosfera que os cercava se falasse muito alto

"Kaoru…" ele começou suavemente a acariciar a bochecha do irmão que parecia como porcelana em sua mão. "Nós sempre estaremos ligados de alguma forma, certo? Então quando você pensar nisso...Nós sempre estaremos juntos, porque senão...não teria sentido em nascermos gêmeos."

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar eu quero que você saiba agora que eu  
Eu vou te amar até o dia que eu morrer  
E se o amor adormecer você pode me abraçar primeiro  
Eu vou te amar como se fosse a ultima noite na terra_

Palavras não eram mais necessárias, enquanto Kaoru começou a deixar as lágrimas que ele lutou tanto para segurar caírem livremente por suas bochechas, enquanto só encarava Hikaru estupefato, se perguntou como ele sempre dizia as coisas certas.

_It's never enough  
No it's never__ enough  
(it's never enough)_

_Nunca é suficiente  
Não, nunca é suficiente  
(Nunca é suficiente)_

Isso foi tudo o que os gêmeos precisavam para ter sua confiança de volta. Das palavras de Hikaru, Kaoru descobriu que eles nunca ficariam separados por muito tempo e das lágrimas de Kaoru, Hikaru descobriu que Kaoru concordava com ele e que pretendeu espantar os medos daquele que amava ternamente.

_The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask_

_O entardecer  
A linha do horizonte  
As sombras caem  
Você ainda vai ser meu?  
Você ainda vai ser meu?  
Você ainda vai ser meu, eu pergunto  
_

Enquanto os dois assistiam os últimos raios de sol se misturarem com o escuro da noite, eles simultaneamente levantaram, sinalizando o final de seu dia. Hesitando, Kaoru pegou a mão de Hikaru e a apertou fortemente; assim como naquele dia tantos anos atrás...Em relação a isso, o irmão sorriu internamente e apertou de volta, mostrando que eles sempre seriam um do outro- não importa o que aconteça.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_Se o amanhã nunca chegar eu quero que você saiba agora que eu  
Eu vou te amar até o dia que eu morrer  
E se o amor adormecer você pode me abraçar primeiro  
Eu vou te amar como se fosse a ultima noite na terra_

E então eles partiram, não dizendo nada até chegarem em casa. As únicas outras palavras ouvidas foram sussurradas quando os dois estavam prestes a dormir. "Eu te amo". Era tudo que precisava ser dito.

Hikaru e Kaoru, irmãos que compartilhavam um especial e raro presente- o de ter um gêmeo idêntico. E devido a isso, eles nunca estariam realmente sozinhos. Afinal: um espelho não é nada sem o seu reflexo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Acabou =D**

**O que acharam?**


End file.
